


Quickie

by Tora_Uran



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tora_Uran/pseuds/Tora_Uran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blowjob and a closet, and that’s about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick PWP I whipped up as the other fic I am working on are taking longer than I had hoped to finish them off.

There was a joke about speed that Clint let die before it reached his lips. He was not sure Pietro would appreciate it and with the younger man’s mouth on his dick he was not going to chance it. Instead he went back to focusing on keeping himself quiet so not to attract attention from anyone happening to pass the closet the two had slipped into.

Being around Pietro brought out a sense of youth that Clint had thought he had shed years ago. It had him taking chances he normally would not and it also seemed to bring back his hormones to an easily excited state. But this time it only worked when it came to Pietro instead of just about anyone that was at least slightly attractive to him from his teenage years. 

He was starting to think Pietro had picked up on this. It would explain his switch to Popsicles for his usual dessert recently. Especially as he was being borderline obscene with how he was eating them. That he was certain Pietro was doing on purpose to get him hot and bothered. And it worked far too well for Clint’s liking. 

That is what brought them to the closet when it was apparent they were not going to be able to stay decent with their display of affection and neither had the patience to make to a bedroom. Then before Clint knew it Pietro was pulling out his cock as he slide down his body just to start taking it into his mouth. Which brought them to the present.

Pietro’s expert tongue running the length of his rigid cock had him stifling a moan against his glove. His other hand was still in the white tresses of the younger man. Pietro alternated between licking his member and sucking it in his mouth. 

When he began to use his powers to vibrate his tongue as he sucked on Clint’s cock the archer knew he was not going to last much longer. He gently tugged on Pietro’s hair to warn him but he could not tell if he took notice as he continued to take more of him in his mouth. 

The muffled moan as Clint bit down on his glove and warm spray of his first spurt of cum though could not be easily ignored. Pietro though did not let up and greedily swallowed the load as it came out. His hips strained against his lover’s grip on them as he came. He ended up having to lean back against the shelves behind him to steady himself near the end to make sure his knees would not give out.

He closed his eyes and just took a moment to relax and feel Pietro’s tongue still on him, this time cleaning off any cum on his cock. He took some deep steady breaths before opening his eyes again, looking done at the younger man as he finally pulled his mouth off of him.

As Pietro began to stand Clint pulled him up so he could get his lips on him. He still tasted sweet from the Popsicle earlier but it was now mixed with the salty taste of cum.

A hand moved to see about doing something to return the favor but the younger man stopped him. 

“You owe me tonight,” Pietro told him, his accent thick.

“Tease,” Clint responded, getting a smirk out of the younger man. 

With a quick kiss the speedster was gone and Clint set about getting himself presentable while also trying to think of an excuse for being in the closet in the first place if anyone spotted him leaving. With his luck it there was high chance of that. Plus it kept his mind off of imagining what exactly Pietro had in mind for them later.


End file.
